I Love You
by Dragon Master10001
Summary: Naruto was depressed, so his best friend Kiba decided to cheer him up by taking the blonde to a dance club. What happens if Naruto's ex is there? One Shot


So yeah. This had and I mean HAD to be rewritten. Poorly done. Way too much dialogue and not enough description. I know this is weird, but I'd rather sound like a stalker in my stories than have all of you readers clueless on what's going on and what things look like.

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or any of the songs I'll be using.

* * *

"I don't wanna go to the stupid dance," Naruto told his best friend, Kiba Inuzuka. The brunette sighed, knowing what's going to come next, but listening nonetheless. "I know Sasuke's going to be there and I don't wanna se him. It hurts to see him." Naruto turned away from Kiba, tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes.

"Forget about him, Naruto. You're too good for him anyway. Maybe someone else will be there. Oh I don't, maybe Gaara," Kiba said, smirking towards his blonde friend. He chuckled when he saw Naruto with a blush that can rival a tomato.

_How does he know that I like Itachi also?_ Naruto thought as he tried to hold down his blush. As soon as his blush resided, Naruto pouted and opened his friend's car door. Kiba grinned and got into the driver seat at the same time as Naruto was getting into the car. "I'll go," the blonde said begrudgingly, crossing his arms in the process.

"It'll be fun and worthwhile. Trust me," the brunette said reassuringly as he placed his keys into the ignition, bringing his car to life. Naruto rolled his eyes, knowing how big his friend's ego is.

---

_Your body, your soul_

_Feel the rhythm, take control_

_The music guides you_

_In to let you know_

_So keep on moving, if you're ready to go_

"Oh yeah! My favorite song! Come on, Naruto, let's dance like we used to," Kiba shouted jokingly to his blonde friend as he took a sip of his Mountain Dew.

Naruto was looking around the place, trying to see if he knew anyone that was here. So far he saw his old crush and now good friend Sakura Haruno with her best friend Ino Yamanaka, his smartass friend Shikamaru with his old friend Chouji, and the last person he didn't want to see for the rest of his life. His ex – best friend and ex – boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha. _Just ignore him, Naruto, _the blonde thought as he shook his head, getting rid of any thought of the two of them getting back together. Naruto smiled at Kiba and nodded. He got up and the both of them walked to the dance floor.

_Come on baby I want to party_

_Come on right to the dance floor_

_I wanna swing the day off_

_And everybody's moving_

_So come on keep on grooving_

_So if you want to party_

_Come on and move your body_

As soon as his feet touched the dance floor, Kiba was dancing like crazy. Naruto tried to contain his laughter, but couldn't after a few seconds, knowing that it would be futile. The brunette grabbed his friend by the wrist, trying to make him dance and before the poor blonde knew it, he started dancing like no tomorrow.

_Come on and move your body_

_Your body and your soul_

_So you can hear the dj_

_He takes you in control_

_So step into this beat now_

_That beat that makes you move_

_The movement gives you power_

_The power to the groove_

On the other side of the club, Sasuke was taking a sip of his soda, when he heard a big commotion going on at the dance floor. He perked his head up and saw almost everybody at the club in a circle, probably surrounding two people. Curiosity getting the better of him, Sasuke walked over to see who the two people were. When the raven arrived, he was surprised to see his ex-boyfriend and his best friend break dancing to the current song. Smiling towards the two, Sasuke didn't notice that he was staring only Naruto. _Naruto was always the knucklehead. He was so cute then and he's still cute now._ When the Uchiha found out what he just thought, a huge blush had spread across his cheeks. _I can't possibly like Naruto. I was the one that broke up with him._ When Sasuke looked at Naruto break dancing, his blush got even redder. _I think I still love Naruto._

_Come on baby I want to party_

_Come on right to the dance floor_

_I wanna swing the day off_

_And everybody's moving_

_So come on keep on grooving_

_So if you want to party_

_Come on and move your body_

"Oh yeah," Kiba shouted as he was attempting to do the Nightcrawler. Naruto chuckled at his friend's attempt, knowing that he's been practicing that move for quite a while.

"Prepare to lose Kiba" Naruto shouted to his friend as he was walking out of the middle. The brunette just gave him a challenging smirk, giving his friend the dance floor. As soon as Naruto was in the middle, he started to do his famous fast move known as Swipe.

_Come on and move your body_

_Your body and your soul_

_So you can hear the dj_

_He takes you in control_

_So step into this beat now_

_That beat that makes you move_

_The movement gives you power_

_The power to the groove_

"Go, Naruto," Sasuke shouted from within the crowd. Of course, the blonde couldn't hear him, but he didn't care. The raven felt that as long as he said it, he was content. _I may not like Naruto like that, but he is a person I would like to be friends with again,_ he thought as he was watching his ex's famous dance moves.

When only the music was only playing, that's when the dancing got even faster. "I am so going to win, Fox," Kiba shouted over the loud music, doing his famous move known as Halos.

"You wish, Dog," Naruto shouted towards his friend, thinking over which dance moves he should do next. Once he saw that the brunette was going to give Naruto the dance floor, he grinned, knowing what dance moves he should do.

"Your turn, Mr. Knucklehead," Kiba said in Naruto's ear as he was giving him the dance floor. Naruto gave his friend a playfully glare and stepped into the middle of the circle. Once he was in the circle, the blonde started doing the Hollowback and then the Scorpian, impressing the crowd of his flexibility.

_C'mon, Naruto, win,_ Sasuke thought while watching Naruto breakdance for him and the rest of the crowd. _Do something that I can't do for once and win!_

_Come on baby I want to party_

_Come on right to the dancefloor_

_I wanna swing the day off_

_And everybody's moving_

_So come on keep on grooving_

_So if you want to party_

_Come on and move your body_

"Let's see you do _your_ best Mr. Hot Shot," Naruto shouted as he stopped what he was doing and stepped aside for Kiba's turn.

"My pleasure," Kiba shouted back, grinning like a happy dog and stepped into the middle of the circle, starting to do the G-Kick.

_Come on and move your body_

_Your body and your soul_

_So you can hear the dj_

_He takes you in control_

_So step into this beat now_

_That beat that makes you move_

_The movement gives you power_

_The power to the groove_

"Come on, Naruto! Show Kiba what your made of," Sasuke shouted to Naruto in the crowd. Again, Naruto didn't hear, so Sasuke decided to move to the front of the crowd to get a better view. Once he was at the front, he started blushing again when he saw some of the exposed skin that the blonde was showing off as he was breakdancing.

_Come on baby I want to party_

_Come on right to the dancefloor_

_I wanna swing the day off_

_And everybody's moving_

_So come on keep on grooving_

_So if you want to party_

_Come on and move your body_

"Oh yeah! This is so much fun. It'll be even more fun to see you lose," Kiba said with a smirk as he went to the middle of the circle.

"Excuse me? It's gonna be you that'll lose, my dear friend," Naruto shot back at his friend with his infamous grin.

_Come on and move your body_

_Your body and your soul_

_So you can hear the dj_

_He takes you in control_

_So step into this beat now_

_That beat that makes you move_

_The movement gives you power_

_The power to the groove_

When the song ended, Kiba grabbed Naruto's arm and held it up. "The winner of the dance off!"

Naruto blushed and smiled. He had Kiba let go of his arm and grabbed Kiba's arm and held it up. "The other winner of the dance off!"

Everybody cheered and congratulating both Naruto and Kiba about the dance off. When a new song came on, the hyper brunette was even hyperer than before. "This is my jam!" Kiba started dancing and he brought Naruto along too. The two started dancing like idiots again, but they didn't care.

"I love this song," a hyper blonde shouted to no one in particular.

_Vi undrar är ni redo att vara med_

_Armarna upp nu ska ni få se_

_Kom igen_

_Vem som helst kan vara med_

The two friends were jumping crazily in one place, showing how much energy they have left after their little dance off.

"This song really hypes me up," Kiba shouted to Naruto, knowing that his friend might not have heard him.

_Så rör på era fötter_

_Oa-a-a_

_Och vicka era höfter_

_O-la-la-la_

_Gör som vi_

_Till denna melodi_

_Dansa med oss_

_Klappa era händer_

_Gör som vi gör_

_Ta några steg åt vänster_

_Lyssna och lär_

_Missa inte chansen_

_Nu är vi här med_

_Caramelldansen_

_O-o-oa-oa_

Naruto started juking to no one in particular. Once he felt another body, he stopped right away and was blushing like no tomorrow. He turned around to find the person he didn't want to see for the rest of his life.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Naruto."

_Det blir en sensation överallt förstås_

_På fester kommer alla att släppa loss_

_Kom igen_

_Nu tar vi stegen om igen_

"S-sorry about that. I didn't see you behind me," the smaller blonde said to his ex, trying to move away from him.

"I didn't mind," the raven said to his ex. He bent a little, since Sasuke is 6' 2" and Naruto is 6' 0", until his lips were a mere inches away from Naruto's. "I wanted you to continue," he breathed huskily, earning a small moan from the blonde.

"B-but, you're the one that broke up with me," the blonde stuttered, just now realizing that he just moaned for his ex.

"That was the worst mistake I ever made. I just couldn't stop thinking about you after that unfaithful day. I was also in denial about these feelings towards you, but now I know that you're the only person for me," the raven explained to a very confused kitsune. Before Naruto knew it, Sasuke's lips were against his. The kiss was short, but very passionate.

_Så rör på era fötter_

_Oa-a-a_

_Och vicka era höfter_

_O-la-la-la_

_Gör som vi_

_Till denna melodi_

When Naruto broke the kiss for air, Kiba came by the duo and glared at Sasuke most with all the hate he can muster to the raven. "Why are you by Naruto, asshole? Want to hurt him some more?"

"It's alright, Kiba. I think he wants us to go back together," Naruto explained to his friend, looking at Sasuke with the most innocent and hopeful stare towards him, making the raven blush.

_Så kom och_

_Dansa med oss_

_Klappa era händer_

_Gör som vi gör_

_Ta några steg åt vänster_

_Lyssna och lär_

_Missa inte chansen_

_Nu är vi här med_

_Caramelldansen_

When no words, but music was only playing in the song, Naruto and Sasuke started dancing the way they used to whenever this song came on, which was grinding as close to each other as possible.

"You still got it," Naruto said to the taller brunette with a genuine smile.

"And you never lost it," Sasuke breathed into Naruto's ear, giving him a small chuckle at the compliment.

"You saw the dance off?" Naruto asked, a blush forming on his scarred cheeks. Sasuke nodded, chuckling at Naruto's blush. "I feel so embarrassed," the blonde shouted as he started to cover his face.

_Så kom och_

_Dansa med oss_

_Klappa era händer_

_Gör som vi gör_

_Ta några steg åt vänster_

_Lyssna och lär_

_Missa inte chansen_

_Nu är vi här med_

_Caramelldansen_

"Don't be. It was an interesting dance off," Sasuke said with a smile, grabbing Naruto's hands away from his face. Naruto looked at the raven and smiled back, kissing him on the cheek. "I also missed your pecks too." Both teens laughed at the Uchiha's failed joke.

_O-o-oa-oa_

_O-o-oa-oa_

_O-o-oa-oa_

_O-o-oa-oa_

"Hey guys. Mind we join you two?" Kiba asked as he retured to the couple with his boyfriend, Neji Hyuuga. The duo nodded with a smile while Kiba and Neji started dancing to the song.

_Dansa med oss_

_Klappa era händer_

_Gör som vi gör_

_Ta några steg åt vänster_

_Lyssna och lär_

_Missa inte chansen_

_Nu är vi här med_

_Caramelldansen_

When the song ended, Naruto and Sasuke stopped and they started to laugh like they always did whenever the song was over. Kiba and Neji looked at the two in confusion and both just walked away to give the couple some little privacy.

"That was fun," Naruto exclaimed as he swiped sweat off his forehead. The next thing that the blonde knew, he was being pulled into a tight hug by Sasuke.

"I don't know why I broke up with you. I was so stupid. The thing that did bring me happiness was you and I was so stupid enough to throw up away," the brunette said as he nuzzled into Naruto's neck like he always did.

"Its okay, Sasuke. At first, I didn't understand, but I think I do now," Naruto said with a genuine smile spreading across his face.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_  
Stop me and steal my breath._

_  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky_

_  
Never revealing their depth._

_  
Tell me that we belong together,_

_  
Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_  
I'll be captivated,_

_  
I'll hang from your lips,_

_  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

Sasuke smiled at the song that was currently playing.

"May I have this dance?" he asked while putting his hand out for Naruto to take. Naruto chuckled and took Sasuke's hand with a nod. Sasuke led Naruto to the middle of the dance floor, acting like they were both at a ball. Naruto placed his arms around Sasuke's neck while Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's waist. The couple then started to slow dance.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_  
I'll be love's suicide_

_  
I'll be better when I'm older,_

_  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

The couple enjoyed each other's presence, hoping that they can stay like this for the rest of eternity. No one in the club dared to interrupted what they had accomplished gain once again.

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_  
As we lie awake in my bed._

_  
You're my survival, you're my living proof._

_  
My love is alive -- not dead._

_  
Tell me that we belong together._

_  
Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_  
I'll be captivated,_

_  
I'll hang from your lips,_

_  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

"I love you so much, Naruto," Sasuke muttered lovingly, looking right into Naruto's azure blue eyes.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_  
I'll be love's suicide_

_  
I'll be better when I'm older,_

_  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_And I've dropped out,_

_I've burned up,_

_I've fought my way back from the dead._

_  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

"I love you too, Sasuke," Naruto muttered back with a heartfelt smile.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_  
I'll be love's suicide_

_  
I'll be better when I'm older,_

_  
I'll be the greatest fan of your..._

_  
I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_  
I'll be love's suicide_

_  
I'll be better when I'm older,_

_  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

The greatest fan of your life.

_  
...greatest fan of your life._

The two kissed lovingly when the song ended. Kiba came back to tell Naruto that he was leaving with Neji, but didn't disturb the kiss. _It's nice to see Naruto happy again, _the dog lover thought a small smile as he left the couple alone.

* * *

That's it for this one shot. I finally got this rewritten and I'm proud of it. Here are the songs that I used in case you listen to them in your own time =] :

Keep On Moving by Starstylers

CaramellDansen by Caramell

I'll Be by Edwin McCain


End file.
